<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баллада Мальчика-Невидимки by dark_blues20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796067">Баллада Мальчика-Невидимки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20'>dark_blues20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het and Slash, High School, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История взросления. Любовное письмо слоуберну, Зеппелинам и 90-м. Это не любовная история, а история любви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017905">The Ballad of the Invisible Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux">dollylux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>1994 год </i>
</p><p>В одиннадцать лет Сэм понял, что он не такой, как остальные дети, с которыми был знаком. И причина вовсе не в том, что у этих ребят были соседи, наблюдавшие за их ростом, как и в наличии достаточно спокойной обычной жизни, когда ты не успел поменять пятнадцать школ за несколько лет учебы. Большинство сверстников Сэма играли в баскетбол, прыгали через скакалку или ходили в церковь, не имея малейшего понятия, как управляться с двуствольным ружьем. Везунчики.</p><p>Дело совсем не в этом. Сэм и так уже давно знал, что он во многом отличался от других детей.</p><p>Однако однажды младший Винчестер осознал одну вещь, которая навсегда отделит его от всех, кого он когда-либо встретит. То, что определило его суть.</p><p>Это случилось одним августовским субботним днём в городе Винчестер, штат Индиана.</p><p>Сэм был в гостях у своего друга Уэсли. Они сидели на крыльце, бросая шарики с водой в соседских девчонок, когда те проезжали на велосипеде, чтобы услышать визги и полюбоваться, как их симпатичные кудряшки намокнут от нагретой солнцем воды. В мини-холодильнике был приличный запас газировки, а из небольшого радио доносились песни Ace of Base [1], Лизы Лоб [2] и Boyz II Men [3].</p><p>Винчестеры были в этом городе уже около двух месяцев, и Сэма с завидной регулярностью продолжали спрашивать, не провёл ли он здесь всё свою жизнь. Сэм не знал, как сказать людям, что по-настоящему он нигде и не жил.</p><p>Уэсли Фуллертон был первым лучшим другом Сэма, и мальчики быстро стали неразлучны. Уэс проводил всё больше времени в захудалом домишке, который снимали Винчестеры в самом бедном районе города, чем у себя дома.</p><p>Сейчас же Сэму чаще, чем когда-либо, снились кошмары. Младший Винчестер всегда был немного на взводе, ожидая, что всё немногое хорошее и счастливое, что было в его жизни, вот-вот закончится. Сэм просто смотрел на отца, когда он завтракал дома, опасаясь, что Джон в любой момент скажет Дину готовить машину, потому что они уезжают. Сэм ненавидел, сколько власти отец имел над их жизнями. Ненавидел, что отец мог забрать у него всё в мгновенье ока.</p><p>Сэм вздохнул, отбрасывая мысли, и лёг на дорогу, чувствуя, как тепло от асфальта добирается до самых костей. Он закрыл глаза, немного откусывая от клубничного леденца «Твизлерс». С губ мальчика сорвался удовлетворенный вздох. Раньше у Сэма никогда не было таких удачных дней.</p><p>— Эй, Уэс, могу я сегодня остаться у тебя? — Сэм даже не повернулся, зная, что Уэсли лежит рядом. Нос друга покрывал слой солнцезащитного крема, хотя кожа уже обгорела, а сам Уэс допивал третью газировку.</p><p>— Ага. Родители сегодня в Чикаго, а Дейтон дома. Не думаю, что он будет возражать.</p><p>Сэм неудачно развернулся, и мимолетная эйфория тут же испарилась. Дейтону было шестнадцать, всего на год старше Дина, но он совсем не похож на брата. Дейтон — придурок, настоящий придурок и задира. Он груб с Уэсли только потому, что может, хотя Сэм знал это только по слухам. Младший Винчестер избегал Дейтона всеми силами, так как не умел хорошо скрывать презрение к таким засранцам.</p><p>Как назло, Сэм услышал рёв новой модной машины Дейтона, приближающейся к дому Фуллертонов. Младший Винчестер сразу напрягся, словно готовился к спору с отцом. Мальчик знал, что ничем хорошим эта встреча не закончится.</p><p>Дейтон припарковался в считанных сантиметрах от лица Сэма, и он невольно задумался о реакции Дина, если бы это случилось на глазах брата. Младший Винчестер встал, поморщился, но не сказал ни слова. В тачке Дейтона играла «Металлика». У него не было права слушать «Металлику».</p><p>— Эй, Дейтон! — бодро крикнул Уэс, протягивая брату охлаждённую газировку. Дейтон ухмыльнулся при виде напитка и только потом заметил Сэма, стоящего у кирпичной стены их дома со сложенными на груди руками.</p><p>— Что он здесь делает? — Дейтон не сводил глаз с Сэма, хотя и обращался к брату. Уэсли немного наклонил голову, из-за чего чёлка залезла ему в глаза. Сэм сразу почувствовал гнев. Уэс такой отличный парень, хороший ребёнок, но когда Дейтон рядом, он сразу превращается в бледную тень самого себя.</p><p>— Мы просто тусим вместе. Сэм может остаться на ночь? Мама дала нам деньги на пиццу, и я подумал…</p><p>— Нет. Мама дала эти деньги мне. Я сегодня веду Эшли на свидание, а ты останешься дома, а он… — Дейтон одарил Сэма презрительным взглядом — чтобы к нам ни ногой. Родители могут жалеть его, но я — нет. И я не позволю всякому сброду ошиваться рядом со мной.</p><p>Сэма не особо задели его оскорбления. Будучи Винчестером, он слышал вещи и похуже. И Дейтон не имел понятия о том, кто Сэм такой на самом деле. Мальчик фыркнул, закатил глаза, но молчал. Парень буравил его взглядом, но Сэм не поддавался на провокацию.</p><p>— Дейтон, не говори так. — Уэс выдал слабый смешок и примирительно протянул руку к старшему брату. Дейтон поймал его за запястье и больно вывернул руку.</p><p>— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, Уэс. Этот мальчишка — маленький фрик и кусок дерьма. Я знаю его брата. Пацан думает, что он крутой и лучше меня. Никто из живущих в том паршивом сарае не может быть лучше меня, усёк? — сейчас Дейтон обращался к Сэму, вызывающе подняв брови. Он всё ещё прижимал Уэса к двери гаража — испуганного мальчишку одиннадцати лет, у которого не была шанса вырваться, как бы больно ему ни было.</p><p>Но Сэм Винчестер не был обычным мальчишкой.</p><p>— Только скажи ещё что-нибудь о моём брате, — голос Сэма прозвучал на удивление спокойно.</p><p>Младшему Винчестеру было плевать, что Дейтон говорит про него. Чёрт возьми, Сэма бы даже не волновали подобные слова об отце, но только не о Дине. Никогда.</p><p>Сэм пошёл к Дейтону: тело младшего Винчестера было расслаблено, а голова наклонена в сторону. Сэм был намного ниже Дейтона, но он знал, как нужно драться, а Дейтон просто избалованный богатенький засранец, который считает себя крутым.</p><p>Дейтон отшвырнул брата к гаражной двери так сильно, что Уэсли крикнул и упал на землю. Сегодня Сэм здесь. Отец, может, и научил его, как нужно драться, но Дин научил, ради чего нужно драться. И Сэм собирался драться за своего друга.</p><p>Дейтон приближался к Сэму, но младший Винчестер не отступал.</p><p>— Дейтон, остановись! — отчаянно всхлипнул Уэсли, и Сэму было очень жаль друга. Он посмотрел на Уэса и знал, что у него повреждено плечо, скорее всего, вывих. — Оставь Сэма в покое! Он мой друг!</p><p>— Как ты можешь так обращаться с ним? Он — твой брат. Он — твой младший брат. Он равняется на тебя! Ты нужен ему! Почему ты такой долбанный засранец?</p><p>— Уэс — маленькая плаксивая девчонка. Ему нужно научиться вести себя, как мужчине. Мой брат не может быть плаксой, уяснил?</p><p>Сэм чувствовал, как его желудок совершил кульбит, а лицо горело. Он знал, что в голосе этого мальчишки отражаются слова отца. Сэм не сомневался, что те же самые слова не раз звучали у Фуллертонов дома. Сэм хотел почувствовать жалость к Дейтону, ко всей их семье, но у него не было на это времени, потому что Дейтон ударил его так сильно по лицу, что младший Винчестер упал на асфальт и ободрал колени. Сэм встал на ноги, на его глазах от боли выступили слёзы, но голос мальчика был твёрдым.</p><p>— Ты не достоин его. Ты не заслуживаешь иметь брата. И ты не мужчина, раз бьёшь его.</p><p>Сэм сжал кулаки, так как ему очень хотелось выбить всю дурь из Дейтона, но он уже знал, что проиграл. Младший Винчестер взял свою обувь и побежал прочь от этого дома. Мальчик слышал, как Дейтон кричал вслед что-то о нём, о Дине, но не мог ничего разобрать. Сэм просто сжимал обувь в руке и сфокусировал всю свою энергию на возвращении домой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сэм чувствовал, что его глаз заплыл, а колени жутко болели, особенно там, где пот попадал на ободранную кожу, но он наконец добрался до дома. Голые ступни горели от горячего асфальта, по которому пришлось бежать, и на них стерлась кожа. Сэм аккуратно обошёл разбитую плитку и открыл входную дверь. На младшего Винчестера тут же обрушилась оглушающая жара (кондиционера у них не было), и он слышал, как на кухне работал на полную мощность вентилятор из ломбарда, который Дин купил на деньги, полученные за стрижку газонов. Радио было включено, но из-за шума вентилятора музыку почти не было слышно.<p>Сэм остановился у входа на кухню, где испачканный ковер переходил в линолеум, и посмотрел на брата. В этот момент Сэма накрыло осознание того, что только что случилось, и у него вырвался всхлип.</p><p>— Сэмми?</p><p>Сэм видел, как Дин опустился на колени, осматривая его ступни и кровоточащие колени. Выражение лица брата поменялось со встревоженного на убийственно-ледяное, когда он заметил заплывший глаз Сэма.</p><p>— Кто сделал это с тобой? Скажи мне.</p><p>У Сэма не хватало дыхания, чтобы говорить, поэтому он обнял Дина, утыкаясь носом в шею брата, наконец чувствуя себя в безопасности.</p><p>— Дин, — тихо сказал Сэм.</p><p>Всего одно слово, которое означало всё.</p><p>— Сэмми…</p><p>Сейчас Дин умолял, его голос трясся от злобы, но страха в нем было намного больше. Сэм закрыл глаза, когда Дин осматривал его на наличие более серьезных ран. Мальчик расслабился рядом со старшим братом, наконец позволяя себе успокоиться и перевести дыхание после долгого бега в адскую жару.</p><p>— Хорошо. Давай хотя бы приведем тебя в порядок. Держись.</p><p>Сэм обнял Дина за шею, и позволил брату нести себя, забыв о смущении, которое обычно испытывал, когда с ним обращались как с маленьким ребенком. У Сэма бывали травмы и посерьезнее, но так сильно его никогда не избивали. Гордость Сэма была задета, тело болело, и мальчик никак не мог совладать с этим растущим в его груди чувством, сконцентрированном на брате.</p><p>— Сэмми, говори со мной. Я так или иначе узнаю, кто сделал это, но предпочел бы услышать от тебя, чтобы не тратить время на поиски этого мертвеца.</p><p>— Это был Дейтон.</p><p>Сэм увидел, как Дин нахмурился, пытаясь понять, кто это, но через пару секунд из взгляда брата исчезла забота, и вернулся старший сын Джона Винчестера, тренированный, чтобы убивать. Тело Дина практически вибрировало яростью.</p><p>— Дейтон Фуллертон? Брат Уэса? Который ездит на новой Сильверадо?</p><p>Сэм кивнул, и Дин тоже кивнул, сжав зубы. Он начал очищать ободранные колени младшего, и Сэму было чертовски больно. Мальчик прикусил нижнюю губу и осторожно наблюдал за лицом брата, ожидая, когда Дин заговорит.</p><p>— То есть, шестнадцатилетний подросток избил моего младшего брата? Этот деревенский ублюдок? Он сделал это?</p><p>Сейчас Дин занимался щекой брата, и Сэма успокаивали прикосновения влажной, но теплой руки Дина. Сэм встретился со взглядом старшего и снова кивнул.</p><p>— Дейтон обижал Уэса, и я сказал ему остановиться. Поэтому он переключился на меня.</p><p>Сэм не стал упоминать, что Дейтон говорил о Дине, их семье и самом Сэме. Старшему сыну Фуллертонов и так сильно не поздоровится.</p><p>— Это был его брат, Дин. Он обижал собственного <i>брата</i>. И ему было плевать.</p><p>Дин закончил очищать колени Сэма и теперь обрабатывал их антисептиком, прежде чем наложить большую повязку.</p><p>— «Брат» не значит для всех то же самое, что и для нас.</p><p>Сэм думал над словами Дина, пока тот ходил за пакетом с замороженной кукурузой, чтобы приложить его к щеке Сэма. Дин не ушел, а остался рядом в плохо освещенной ванной, перебирая рукой потные волосы брата и заправляя их за уши, таким образом успокаивая младшего, а тот с закрытыми глазами принимал эту нехитрую, но столь необходимую сейчас ласку. </p><p>Брат значит всё. Брат — это Дин. Брат — человек, который готовит обеды и позволяет Сэму выбирать первому всё, даже если он не хочет. Брат — тот, кто защищает Сэма перед отцом и читает истории из любой книжки, которую выбирает Сэм. Когда Сэм говорит «брат», он имеет в виду целый мир.</p><p>Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дина, который всё ещё гладил его по волосам и здоровой щеке.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты — мой брат, — наконец сказал Сэм. — Я рад, что это ты, Дин.</p><p>Сэм заметил, как сглотнул Дин и как расширились глаза брата от сдерживаемых эмоций, но тот позволил себе только улыбнуться. Дин всегда понимал его.</p><p>— Держись, братишка. Сейчас перенесём тебя на диван, хорошо?</p><p>Сэм знал, что может сам дойти, он ведь не настолько сильно ранен. Но Дину нужно это сделать, а Сэм не откажется.</p><p>Затем Дин принес вентилятор, две белые таблетки и стакан воды.</p><p>— Прими это — поможет с отеками и болью.</p><p>Дин взял в руки пульт от телевизора и переключал каналы, пока не остановился на фильме с Брюсом Ли [4], потом вручил пульт Сэму.</p><p>— Я пойду… прогуляюсь и куплю кое-что для ужина. Как тебе завтрак вместо ужина?</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм сонным голосом.</p><p>Пару часов назад младший Винчестер был готов взобраться на один из велосипедов Уэса и крутить педали до другого города, а сейчас он лежит весь в бинтах и повязках, и все внимание Дина направлено на него. Сэм открыл глаза и улыбнулся, когда увидел, что взгляд брата все еще прикован к его лицу.</p><p>— Купи немного апельсинового сока, хорошо?</p><p>— Да, Сэмми. Без проблем.</p><p>Дин застыл на несколько секунд, словно думал о чем-то, потом он снова наклонился над младшим, еще раз проведя рукой по волосам Сэма, и сердце мальчика учащенно забилось, когда он почувствовал, как Дин быстро поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>— Я тоже рад, что ты мой брат.</p><p>Эти слова были сказаны почти шепотом, но Сэм услышал их, услышал и цепко ухватился, спрятав глубоко внутри себя.</p><p>— Дин?</p><p>Дин остановился и посмотрел на брата.</p><p>— Не надо. Не убивай его, хорошо?</p><p>В любой другой семье и с любым другим старшим братом такие слова приняли бы за шутку. Но никто из братьев-Винчестеров не улыбался, и после затяжной паузы Дин достал из заднего кармана свой пистолет, и, не отводя взгляда от Сэма, положил его на кофейный столик.</p><p>Дин снова стоял у двери, и Сэм больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы брат передумал — вернулся и обнял его, и они бы говорили о боевых искусствах и кунг-фу фильмах, но Сэм знал, что это невозможно. Он знал своего брата и понимал, почему Дин это делает. Дин — защитник Сэма и должен оберегать его. Всё просто.</p><p>Дин кивнул и исчез.</p><p>Засыпая, Сэм думал о брате.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дин, я уезжаю через пять минут с тобой или без тебя. Сэм, держись подальше от неприятностей.</p><p>Дин выкрикивает свое стандартное «да, сэр», а Сэм закатывает глаза. Мальчик не отвечает отцу, а просто стоит на месте и слышит звук хлопнувшей входной двери и шум мотора заводящейся Импалы.</p><p>— Тебе тоже пока, — тихо бубнит Сэм.</p><p>Младший Винчестер сейчас находится в том ужасном возрасте, когда он еще слишком молод, чтобы участвовать в охоте, но, по мнению Джона, выживать самостоятельно его младший сын уже вполне способен. Другими словами, Сэм еще мал для сражений с монстрами, но достаточно большой, чтобы приготовить себе ужин, собраться в школу и уклоняться от вопросов «беспокоящихся» взрослых о жизни дома. Это все не имеет никакого смысла, о чем Сэм не раз говорил брату и отцу.</p><p>Сэму вовсе не нужно, чтобы его опекали целыми сутками. Вовсе нет. Просто Сэм ненавидит одиночество и безучастность. Ненавидит ожидание. Ненавидит саму мысль, что Дин может быть в опасности, а он далеко и не в силах помочь брату.</p><p>Сейчас Сэм сидит на кухне и наблюдает, как Дин ходит туда-сюда, собирая все необходимое в сумку. Младший Винчестер знает, что ему бы стоило помочь и не быть такой вредной занозой в заднице, но он уже чувствует, как в животе зарождается тревога, появляющаяся каждый раз, когда Дин уезжает в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>Младший Винчестер видит, как Дин осторожно упаковывает четыре сэндвича, которые Сэм приготовил для них с отцом — порезанная индейка и сыр на дешевом белом хлебе с кучей горчицы и помидорами. Братья даже слегка подпрыгивают, когда слышат нетерпеливый гудок машины с улицы. Дыхание Сэма учащается, ему даже приходится вцепиться в кухонный стол, чтобы не броситься к брату.</p><p>— Дин, что если ты будешь нужен мне здесь? — Сэм знает, что это подлый прием по отношению к брату, но у него нет другого выхода. — Вдруг что-нибудь случится?</p><p>Именно это вопрос всегда вызывает у брата тревогу. Дин поворачивается к Сэму, и младший Винчестер узнает то болезненное выражение, присущее только Дину: вина, страх, возмущение и всеобъемлющая любовь.</p><p>— Сэмми, не надо. Не говори так. С тобой ничего не случится. Мы находимся в богом забытом городишке в Индиане. Я и отец разберемся с монстром, а тебе нужно просто остаться дома и не устроить пожар.</p><p>Беззаботная ухмылка Дина — его маска — снова вернулась, и он будет носить ее, пока не покинет дом.</p><p>— Нет, я серьезно.</p><p>Сэм хочет последовать за братом, но ноги слишком тяжелые и не слушаются, поэтому он просто смотрит, как Дин надевает свою куртку и его сильная спина исчезает под изношенной кожей. От этого у Сэма болит в груди.</p><p>— Что если что-нибудь случится <i>с тобой</i>?</p><p>Дин поворачивается лицом к младшему, и теперь на его лице виден страх, но куда больше безразличия к себе, словно он говорит: «какая разница что будет со мной, пока ты в порядке?»</p><p>— <i>Не вздумай</i>, Дин. Не вздумай сказать что-нибудь глупое, или я ударю тебя.</p><p>Сэм тянет рукава своей фланелевой рубашки, а злые слезы уже блестят в глазах. Мальчик сжимает зубы и встречается со взглядом брата, бросая тому вызов.</p><p>— Сэмми, какого черта ты сейчас несешь? У тебя, что, ПМС? Я ничего не собирался говорить. Прекращай быть таким навязчивым.</p><p>А это уже подлый удар со стороны Дина. Он вовсе не хотел это говорить и пожалел о своих словах в ту же секунду, но дело было сделано — Сэму больно, младший чувствует себя дураком и одиноким в своих чувствах. И это все вина Дина. Старший сын Джона так сильно прикусывает изнутри щеку, что чувствует кровь.</p><p>— Мы вернемся сегодня вечером. Это всего лишь за городом. Деньги на еду лежат на столе. Просто насладись субботой, чувак. Видит бог, я бы так и сделал.</p><p>Последнюю фразу Дин произносит шепотом, и снова смотрит на Сэма, надеясь встретиться с глазами брата, чтобы тот понял, что это всего лишь маска — все это. Дин больше всего хочет остаться со своим младшим братом, поиграть с ним в видеоигры, которые раздобыл прошлым месяцем в Неваде, поесть пиццу, устроить небольшой спарринг, пока они не выбьются из сил, а потом начать марафон «Спасателей Малибу».</p><p>Что угодно, лишь бы Сэм был рядом.</p><p>Дин выходит из дома, позволяя двери с треснувшим стеклом громко захлопнуться позади, и, не оборачиваясь, идет к машине, где его уже ждет отец.</p><p>Когда они уезжают, небо быстро заполоняют тучи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэм ненавидел играть в видеоигры в одиночку, поэтому от нечего делать младший Винчестер решил прибраться на кухне, к тому же это помогло ему отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Сэм натирал столы до тех пор, пока они не заблестели и не запахли лимонной свежестью, от чего мальчик испытал дурацкую гордость, словно Дин вернется домой, увидит, как здесь стало чисто, и подарит брату улыбку. Будто бы Сэм хорошо умеет поддерживать порядок дома.</p><p>Потом Сэм подрочил в ванной с открытой дверью, потому что было можно. Он стонал и издавал все звуки, какие ему хотелось. Сэм кончил в свою ладонь и поднес ее к лицу. На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы попробовать свою сперму, проглотить ее, как делали девушки в порно, но уже через секунду ему стало противно от этой мысли.</p><p>Сэм помыл руки, не жалея мыла, и увалился нагишом в кровать Дина. Просто потому, что было можно. Сэм провалился в сон без сновидений, уткнувшись лицом в подушку брата.</p><p>Когда Сэм проснулся, солнце уже садилось. Сэм перекусил макаронами и крекерами, а также выпил последний апельсиновый сок «Sunkist», оставшийся в холодильнике. Потом мальчик достал книгу, которую нужно было прочитать за лето, и блокнот, чтобы сделать записи. Открыв книгу, Сэм посмотрел на часы. Полдевятого вечера.</p><p>Это будет долгая ночь.</p><p>В половину одиннадцатого небо заволокли тучи, и начался такой ливень, что на улице было совершенно невозможно что-либо разглядеть. Сэм сидел у окна, грызя от волнения ногти.</p><p>В полночь младший Винчестер вышел на улицу. Он застегнул куртку и взял с собой книгу, но не включил свет на крыльце, чтобы почитать. Сэм просто смотрел на дорогу и темные улицы на окраине Винчестера, слушая звуки со стороны близлежащего шоссе. Мальчик от нервов продолжал грызть ногти, и сейчас в его голове проносились самые плохие мысли, словно ему нравилось так наказывать себя, ведь Дину могло быть еще хуже.</p><p>К часу ночи Сэм начал паниковать. Дин и отец уехали в два часа дня, когда солнце было в зените, а сейчас луна скрыта за тучами, и льет такой сильный дождь, что надежды на улучшение погоды совсем нет. Сэм уже полчаса не слышал и не видел ни одной машины. Мальчик подошел ближе к ступенькам, и его кроссовки и колени сразу же намокли. Сэм сжал руки в карманах, чтобы они не тряслись.</p><p>В 1:13 Сэм услышал рев Импалы. В такой ливень и на таком расстоянии это было практически невозможно, но младший Винчестер услышал бы и в чертов торнадо. Мальчик забыл о какой-либо гордости и побежал навстречу знакомым фарам.</p><p>Сначала из машины вышел отец, и Сэма очень напугала жесткая линия рта Джона.</p><p>— … папа?</p><p>Джон едва удостоил сына взглядом. Мужчина просто хлопнул дверью и зашагал в сторону дома. Сэм оглянулся и мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось, когда он понял, что пассажирское сиденье пустое.</p><p>— Папа! — Сэм подбежал к Винчестеру-старшему, цепляясь за рукав его куртки, и в его голосе уже были слышны истеричные ноты.<br/>— Папа, где… <br/>— Решил выпендриться на обратном пути, так что я заставил его возвращаться пешком.<br/>Это было сказано сквозь зубы настолько безэмоционально и пренебрежительно, что Сэм отшатнулся от отца.<br/>— Он там? В такую погоду? Ты заставил Дина идти пешком в такой ливень?<br/>— Это всего лишь дождь, Сэм. От него не умирают. Зато у Дина будет время остыть и подумать над тем, чтобы с большим уважением относиться к собственному отцу.<br/>Джон уже стоял на крыльце дома, открыв входную дверь.<br/>— Заходи в дом, Сэмми. Ты простудишься.</p><p>Это совершенно будничный комментарий — то, что отец говорил постоянно. Но сейчас так ярко проявилось отношение Джона к сыновьям — его практически жестокое пренебрежение Дином, что Сэм убежал. До шоссе его отделяли всего лишь две улицы. Младший Винчестер слышал, как кричал отец, но голос Джона поглотил дождь, и Сэм еще никогда так сильно не любил ливень, как в этот момент.</p><p>В это время ночи почти никто не ездит по шоссе, и Сэм был одинок в своем путешествии. Он хорошо бегал, и сейчас младший Винчестер намеревался использовать это по максимуму. Сэм полностью промок под дождем, но он этого совсем не замечал. Мальчик смотрел на дорогу в поисках одинокой фигуры, идущей в его сторону, ища силуэт Дина и куртку, эту прекрасную чертову куртку, которую Сэм любил так сильно, что иногда от этого было физически больно.</p><p>Сэму начало казаться, что он бежит уже несколько часов, но он был реалистом и смотрел на указатели. Что если Дин ранен? Вдруг у него идет кровь? Что если он потерял сознание? А если его сбила машина? Вдруг кто-то подобрал Дина, и брат уже дома? А вдруг он ушел? Вдруг Дина так достали пренебрежение отца и прилипчивость младшего брата, что он решил уйти? Просто покинуть город. Что если их последние слова были сказаны в ссоре?</p><p>Сэм остановился. Мимо него проехала машина, мальчик наклонился, и его вырвало в траву, испачкав также кроссовки, но дождь смыл все практически сразу же.</p><p>Он должен найти Дина. Должен.</p><p>Каждый шаг укрепляет отчаяние в Сэме. Он должен найти брата. Вдруг они больше не увидятся? Вдруг он больше не услышит голос Дина, не почувствует его объятие на заднем сиденье Импалы, пока они колесят по Америке? Вдруг брат никогда не увидит, как Сэм вырастет и станет тем мужчиной, каким младший Винчестер отчаянно хочет стать для Дина? Что если Дин никогда не будет по-настоящему гордиться младшим братом?</p><p>Сэм увидел, как что-то движется к нему через стену дождя. Мальчик остановился и просто смотрел, надеясь, что свершится волшебство и это будет Дин. Сэм открыл рот, но ничего не получалось сказать. Только сейчас он понял, что плакал все это время. Однако дрожащим голосом Сэм все же смог выкрикнуть: «Дин!»</p><p>Движущаяся тень остановилась, и Сэм вздохнул, упираясь ногой в землю, чтобы хорошенько разбежаться. Однако он поскользнулся и упал, перепачкав грязью все лицо. Однако мысль о Дине, который продирался совсем один через этот ливень, заставила мальчика подняться и предпринять еще одну попытку. Лицо Сэма покрывал слой грязи, песка и травы, но сейчас он уже мог видеть Дина и его куртку. Увидев прекрасное лицо брата, младший Винчестер всхлипнул, чуть не упав от облегчения.</p><p>— Дин…</p><p>Слово, которое всегда заключало в себе так много, так много других безмолвных слов, и,  когда Сэм услышал ответное «Сэмми?», то побежал еще быстрее навстречу брату. Сэм сейчас был так близко, и плевать, что все его тело ломило от боли, долгого бега и тревоги.</p><p>— Сэмми, какого черта? Что…</p><p>Сэм бросился к Дину. Дин чуть не упал, но поймал брата, зарывшись лицом в волосы Сэма и обняв младшего. Сэм пытался забраться на брата, и сейчас он больше не мог контролировать слезы. Сэма всего трясло, пока он чувствовал, как Дин прижимал его к себе.</p><p>— Дин, боже, мне так жаль. Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня. Мне было так страшно, Дин. Так страшно.</p><p>Сэм никак не мог перестать плакать, лежа мертвым камнем в руках Дина, обняв брата за шею. Сэм чувствовал, как брат держал его и пытался успокоить, потому что слезы младшего убивали Дина.</p><p>— Тише, Сэмми. Все в порядке. Эй, малыш, я в порядке. Тише. Видишь?</p><p>Дин говорил правду. У него была разбита губа, а часть лица отливала розовым, что предсказывало появление синяков на следующее утро, но глаза брата были яркими, до невозможности яркими — они сверкали от слез и усталости, но не боли.</p><p>Выражение лица Дина смягчилось, когда он увидел заплаканное и грязное лицо брата с искусанной и покрасневшей нижней губой. Дин вздохнул, погладил Сэма по голове и снова прижал младшего к своему плечу.</p><p>— Все хорошо, братишка. Мы в порядке, не так ли?</p><p>Сэм только кивнул, вытирая лицо о мокрую куртку Дина. Сэм закрыл глаза и наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Дин в порядке. Дин жив, Дин рядом, и с ним все хорошо.</p><p>Дин сел на дорогу, а Сэм все еще не отпускал брата. Хотя он уже был слишком большим для такого поведения, но Дин не возражал, а сам Сэм не планировал останавливаться. Дин гладил волосы младшего, не обращая внимания на то, что они мокрые и слипшиеся от грязи. Он прижался к виску Сэма и просто дышал братом, чувствуя живое тепло младшего.</p><p>— Прости меня, Сэм, за то, что я наговорил раньше. Я совсем не хотел. Ты же знаешь, правда? Я совсем этого не хотел.</p><p>Сэм снова кивнул. Он расслабился рядом с братом и мог заснуть прямо посреди шоссе под проливным дождем. Но Сэм говорил, потому что это нужно Дину — Дину нужно его прощение, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>— Я знаю, Дин. Все в порядке. Мне тоже жаль.</p><p>Дин хотел что-то сказать, но внезапно на другой стороне дороги остановилась машина. Открылась пассажирская дверь, и сквозь пелену дождя прозвучал голос: «Забирайтесь внутрь. Живо».</p><p>Дин вздохнул и напрягся, но сдержался ради Сэма. Он встал, и Сэм отпустил брата, отступая в темноту и надеясь, что отец не видел его, не видел их. Дин ободряюще улыбнулся младшему и провел рукой по волосам младшего, упавшим тому на лоб.</p><p>— Пойдем, Сэмми. Пора возвращаться домой.</p><p>Братья прижались друг к другу на заднем сиденье Импалы, раздетые до нижнего белья и укутанные в пляжные полотенца, которые отец каким-то чудом додумался взять из дома. Извинение Джона было, как и всегда, безмолвным, но Дин почувствовал его.</p><p>По пути домой он перебирал волосы Сэма, чьи были глаза закрыты, а сам Дин чувствовал себя по-идиотски счастливым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро Сэм проснулся от сомнительного удовольствия быть ущипленным за ногу.</p><p>— Проснись и пой, малыш. Собирайся. Это ты хотел отправиться в торговый центр, так что не заставляй меня вытаскивать тебя из кровати.<br/>
Сэм натянул одеяло и простонал:<br/>
— Сколько сейчас времени?<br/>
— Десять утра! Чувак, собирайся. Я не хочу провести весь день в центре с сопливыми детишками из пригорода. Пожалей меня.</p><p>Слова Дина окончательно разбудили Сэма. Мальчик нарочито громко вздохнул и откинул одеяло. Надув губы, Сэм посмотрел на брата. Половину лица Дина покрывал синяк, — последствие вчерашней охоты с отцом — и его губа была разбита, из-за чего выглядела очень неестественно.</p><p>Сэм не спускал глаз с брата, пока тот стоял рядом с его кроватью, и пополз к нему. Дин же просто смотрел. Сэм со всей доступной ему нежностью дотронулся до щеки Дина и осмотрел его лицо, желая забрать боль брата себе. События прошлой ночи тут же ярко вспыхнули в памяти: дождь, его собственные ободранные ладони от падения, огромный страх потерять Дина, невообразимое одиночество во время поиска на темной дороге человека, который вызывает больше эмоций, чем все остальные вместе взятые.</p><p>Сэм закрыл глаза, пока обнимал Дина. Дин на мгновение напрягся, прежде чем вздохнул и обнял в ответ младшего. Они будто застыли — Сэм, сидящий на коленях в своей кровати, и Дин, наклонившийся, чтобы обнять брата, пока ему не стало слишком тяжело. Дин подарил младшему последнее объятье и медленно отпустил Сэма.</p><p>— Я в порядке, чувак. Правда. Отправляйся в душ, хорошо? На завтрак есть только хлопья, но тебе нужно что-то поесть, прежде чем мы уйдем.</p><p>Сэм кивнул, пока улыбался Дину. Иногда его охватывают эти особые чувства в подобные моменты, когда он смотрит на брата и просто не может дышать, не может понять, как человек может быть таким идеальным. Дин веселый, остроумный и заботливый. Дин точно знает, что нужно сказать Сэму, чтобы тот успокоился и по-настоящему выслушал, что ему говорят. Не говоря уже о том, что на Дина приятно смотреть.</p><p>Сэм никогда не пытался поговорить с кем-то на эту тему. Младший Винчестер не хотел знать, одинок ли он в этих чувствах к своему брату, или же все испытывают то же самое. Честно говоря, Сэм не хотел, чтобы любой их этих вариантов оказался правдой.</p><p>— Заканчивай быть сомнамбулой и тащи свой зад в душ. Мы уходим через пятнадцать минут.</p><p>Сэм знал, что он по-идиотски улыбался в душе, смывая следы вчерашнего ливня, потом во время завтрака поедая просроченные хлопья, как и на всем пути в торговый центр. Сэм почему-то был уверен, что только у него был такой Дин, вызывающий все эти эмоции.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так, и что же такого особого в этом диске?<p>Дин смотрел на маленький пакет, который Сэм радостно нес, пока они шли по торговому центру. Сегодня воскресенье, поэтому в центре было больше семей, а не подростков, чему Сэм был очень рад. Он не думал, что смог бы выдержать, как куча девчонок увивается за Дином.</p><p>— Это Nirvana.</p><p>Для Сэма этого было достаточно, но Дин просто посмотрел на него и вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая дальнейшего объяснения. Сэм остановился и уставился на брата.</p><p>— Чувак, серьезно? — глаза Сэма расширились, когда выражение лица Дина не менялось, пока он продолжал идти, и Сэму пришлось его догонять. — Они невероятные. Правда. Просто потрясающие. Это альбом, который вышел прошлой осенью.</p><p>— Так почему ты купил его только сейчас, музыкальный критик?</p><p>Дин привел их в другой отсек центра. Машина была припаркована с другой стороны молла, но на улице все еще шел дождь, а отец лежал дома в отключке. Им больше было некуда податься, а торговый центр Дина вполне устраивал.</p><p>— Впервые услышал эту группу только пару месяцев назад. Уэс включил их для меня, и мне по-настоящему понравилось. Я копил деньги, чтобы купить этот диск. Наконец собрал достаточно в пятницу. Сэкономил немного на обедах.</p><p>Глаза Сэма загорелись, когда он увидел зоомагазин, и младший Винчестер потянул брата за рукав фланелевой рубашки. Дин нахмурился и вздохнул, так как это они проходили уже не один раз.</p><p>— Сэмми, мы не возьмем собаку, так что даже не начинай. К тому же, чувак, — он схватил Сэма за руку и заставил его остановиться, — эй, в следующий раз когда ты что-то захочешь так сильно, просто скажи мне, хорошо? У меня не так много денег — точнее их практически нет — но я смогу дать тебе пятнадцать долларов на альбом, если это так много значит для тебя.</p><p>У Сэма снова появился этот «щенячий» сентиментальный взгляд, и Дин по какой-то причине ожидал, что младший сейчас его обнимет. Дин оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что рядом нет знакомых девчонок, и расслабился, когда никого не заметил.</p><p>— Ты послушаешь его вместе со мной?</p><p>Голос Сэма был таким тихим, что Дин почти не услышал его из-за шума от детишек и собачьего тявканья.</p><p>— Возможно. Если не будешь занозой в заднице до конца дня, понял?</p><p>Сэм засиял словно солнечный луч, и Дин не мог не засмеяться. Он приобнял Сэма за плечо и повел младшего в сторону зоомагазина.</p><p>— Малыш, с тобой так легко.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1] - шведская поп-группа, особенно популярная в 1990-е<br/>[2] - американская певица и актриса<br/>[3] Boyz II Men - американская R&amp;B группа, пик успеха которой пришёлся на середину 1990-х годов.<br/>[4] - гонконгский и американский киноактёр, режиссёр, сценарист, продюсер, популяризатор и реформатор в области китайских боевых искусств</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>